gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nults McKagan/If I Pictured the 8th Brethren Court as WWE Wrestlers...
Alright, so the other day I was curious about the history of the roleplay Brethren Courts. I went to Jim Logan, who told me a bunch of stuff about what he did in past Courts and such. However, at the end, he said: "And now i'm the Chris Jericho of this Court." This phrase is quotes made me start thinking about what if all the 8th Court members were WWE wrestlers. Also, I was sort of bored and am a fan of wrestling. :3 Therefore, here you go: "If I Pictured the 8th Brethren Court as WWE Wrestlers" Jim Logan 'Chris Jericho '- A seasoned wrestling veteran with lots of experience and lots of championships under his belt. He once beat The Rock and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin on the same night to win both major championships. However, after ten years and two long-term absenses from WWE, Chris Jericho now resides in middle-aged mid-carder land (but he's still awesome). :3 Jim's had lots of experience in roleplay and the Courts, starting out from the very beginning of the roleplay Brethren Courts. Jim's experienced the role of Pirate King and a variety of other roles in the Courts and roleplay in general. What a badass. c: Richard Cannonwalker (das me :3) 'Triple H '- The current Chief Operating Officer of WWE. He was once an awesome wrestler who's held 13 world titles (a record only matched by John Cena thus far). Additionally, he has a kickass sledgehammer and stopped a bunch of problems and crap back during his time as a wrestler. However, he now only makes rare TV appearances to fire Vickie Guerrero and get his ass beaten by Brock Lesnar. Just like Triple H does with WWE, I oversee what happens in the 8th Court and make all final decisions (although there isn't anybody higher-up than me, whilst Vince McMahon still outranks Triple H). I may not always win (or ever win c:), but I handle what needs to be handled and work towards problem-solving for the Court. Christopher Crane (Parax) 'CM Punk '- An amazing competitor both in the ring and on the microphone and a very rebellious person. He was the longest reigning WWE champion of the modern era and 6th longest of all time, holding the title from November 20th, 2011 to January 27th, 2013; an astounding 434-day reign. Whenever there are idiots to be smacked, Punk is the guy who handles it. Not to mention, he has an awesome theme song. :3 Parax, if not the CM Punk of the wiki, is the CM Punk of the 8th Brethren Court. He's got the leadership quality to guide and would probably help guide the Court on the right track if I was ever unable to perform my duties for an extended period of time. I was actually concerned that Parax would be voted as the Pirate King instead of myself, as it were. A real "locker-room leader" if there ever was one, not to mention a badass. c: Johnny Sea Slasher (Dentface) 'John Cena - '''The current-reigning WWE Champion as of the writing of this blog. Cena has held the world title 13 times (which is, as mentioned above, a company record he shares with Triple H) and has been one of the top guys in WWE ever since his first WWE title reign in 2005 (champion or not). Dentface is a very helpful guy in the 8th Court and helps keep things in order (or would if they ever got out of order, lol). Although he perhaps would not have had the upper-hand in a race for a position such as Pirate King, he definitely has leadership quality and experience in keeping things in line. Ned Edgewalker '''Edge '- Although he may be retired now, Edge was a great competitor in the WWE. As one of the founders of the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, Edge has had many amazing matches and title runs, including multiple WWE, World Heavyweight, and Tag Team titles under his belt. However, problems concerning Edge's neck forced him to retire early. Ned has had experience in past Courts and has the ability to lead and help others lead if necessary. Also, as a bonus, Edge and Ned are both Canadian. c: David McMartin 'Wade Barrett '- A former bare-knuckle brawler and 3-time Intercontinental Champion, failing to win either of the world titles thus far. Wade once led a promising group of rookies, referred to as "The Nexus," to rival the likes of John Cena. He also once led a group called "The Corre," during which he won his first Intercontinental Championship. Additionally, he's one of my personal favorites. c: David is similar to Wade in the fact that, while he has experience, he still needs a bit of fine-tuning before he's ready to take on the big time (Pirate Kingship). However, he has potental and will be ready to take on whatever he must take on after the aforementioned fine-tuning takes place. Jeremiah Garland 'Randy Orton '- The current holder of the WWE Championship Money In The Bank briefcase, which guarantees the holder a WWE Championship match at any time in any place. Randy has been a top guy in WWE for quite some time now, holding his first world title (World Heavyweight Championship) in 2004, becoming the youngest World Heavyweight Champion at 24 years old. Since then, he's held many WWE and World Heavyweight titles. Jeremiah is similar to Randy in the fact that he's had leadership experience and currently has the leadership quality to lead if necessary. If David & I were both ever unable to be Pirate King or David stepped down as Prince and a new one had to be elected, Jeremiah's name would most certainly be near, if not at, the forefront of the conversation. Johnny "Shark" Turner 'Sheamus '- A strong wrestler of Irish descent. A former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion and one of the top competitors in the company since he beat John Cena at the 2009 TLC pay-per-view to win his first WWE Championship. Since then, he's won a King of the Ring tournament, a United States Championship, and multiple world championships. Johnny is similar to Sheamus in that, while he may not always be at the forefront of the scene and get all the attention, he's a strong and effective pirate and leader. He may one day lead the strongest defense for the 8th Court and possibly even the strongest roleplaying guild in general. Keira Kinover-Mar 'Kaitlyn '- A former 1-time WWE Divas Champion and former competitor on NXT. She was the first NXT Diva to win the Divas title, before dropping it to another former NXT Diva, AJ Lee. If there were more females on this wiki, Keira would be their "locker-room leader" in the same way that Parax is a sort of "locker-room leader." :P Charles Crestsilver (DvayJonesRules) 'Antonio Cesaro '- A former 1-time United States Champion and member of The Real Americans tag team, along with Jack Swagger and manager Zeb Colter. Antonio is a very skilled and strong wrestler with a bright future ahead of him in WWE. However, he's still got time before the audience warms up to him completely. Additionally, he's possibly my favorite wrestler in the business at this point. Charles, just like Antonio, is a potent leader and possibly the most underrated Pirate Lord there is. If he levels more and is trained more in-depth in the ways of leadership, he may be a potential Pirate King or Pirate Prince in a future Court (if there is a Court after this). Category:Blog posts